The Kingdom of Nordnidr
History Prehistory Jutes: The Jutes, or Iuti, originate from the north and west of the Danish Peninsula, the Jutes have a legacy of migration, and formed the nexus of the Great Migration. Large men and women, they are believed to defend from intermarriage between Angles and Jotuns, hence the name Jutes. Angles: The Angles were a tribe living to the south of the Jotuns, and often in conflict with them. They claim descent from those who turned back the Jotuns long ago, and saw the Jutes as just an other iteration of that ancient conflict. Saxons: The name Saxon is derived from the small knife unique to their tribe. Closely related to the Angles, the Batavi, and the Chatti, their movement south of the Rhine pushed the Ripurian and Salians franks into conflict with the romans. Franks: It is said that the Franks descend from a band of thirteen thousand trojans led by Priam and Atenor, who, escaping the sack of their great city, fled north through macedonia, dalmatia, and germany, eventually coming to a rest in North Central Germany, founding a now lost city of Sicambria. There, they intermarried with locals such as the Chatti, Ripurians, and Salians, and came into conflict with the sixth legion based in Mainz, early in the third century. There, they received the name Franks, after their use of javelins. The Great Migration The reasons behind the migrations of the Saxons, Franks, and Jutes into the areas of Northern Italy is poorly understood. Some scholars argue that they were displaced by other migrants into the area, while others argue that climactic change is responsible. Certainly the eddas and stories of these people are not very helpful, speaking of the migration in poetic terms. They write that the people of the tribes of the Saxons, Franks, and Jutes were chased southwards by the “Frozen fangs of the hounds of Hel,” phrasing that can be interpreted both ways. Either way, the Semi-mythical Jutish King Hrothgar “The Wanderer” is the one said to have gathered his tribe and travelled southwards. Many fanciful stories accompany the travels, exploring the great many varied people they encountered along the way. Like many such mythical travel stories, not much truth should be attributed to them, as they speak of tribes of people without heads, or with eyes on their hands, or with the legs of dogs. Ultimately, however, As the Jutes travelled south, they gathered to their migration tribes of Saxons and Franks, many who swore oaths of loyalty and fealty to King Hrothgar. It is during this migration, also, that the the people of King Hrothgar first encountered the teachings of “The White Christ.” For some reason, perhaps because of the informal interaction between the faiths (no records of active missionaries or saints exist among the migration), Christian stories were incorporated into the already disparate mythology of the Jutes, Saxons, and Franks. As literacy was introduced, many of the stories were written down, and by the time official missionaries were sent from Rome, the Faith of the All-father was already established and vibrant, nearly untouchable, especially as many adherents saw christianity as only slightly different than their own faith. Though the stories tell of King Hrothgar establishing the city of Meduseld on the shores of the Adriatic, most scholars agree that the migration would have taken generations. Regardless, the vibrant port city was established at the mouth of the Po river, and grew in size. It served as the Home of the Kings of Nornidr before their conquest of Venehar (venice) by King Nordabard. Nordnidr Fall Culture Legacy